An apparatus to improve the separation of the gasiform phase from the catalyst phase was the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,899. Catalyst separated from the gasiform is collected by a helical baffle wherein tangential contact with steam is provided to disentrain hydrocarbon product. Vortexing of the centrifugally stripped catalyst in the cyclone is impeded by a vortex breaker situated in the lower catalyst collecting section. In this manner the separated catalyst particles must contact the stripping gas and are thereafter passed to second holding area. Baffles in the stripping section provide a unitary stripping area which has access to another stripping gas.